


The Company Christmas Card

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Olicity 20in20 [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary: </b>Felicity didn’t receive the company Christmas card.<br/><b>Word Count: </b>197<br/><b>Prompt:</b> Holidays</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Company Christmas Card

**The Company Christmas Card**  
 **Characters:** Oliver/Felicity  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Felicity didn’t receive the company Christmas card.  
 **Word Count:** 197  
 **Prompt:** Holidays

 **The Company Christmas Card**  
It was that time of year again when all Queen Consolidated employees got their recognition from the company in the form of a holiday card.

Felicity usually opened it and hung it on the tinsel draped across the front of her desk.

This year she was on the executive floor and the decorations consisted of pots of poinsettias. It didn't seem appropriate to drape her desk with tinsel.

The cards went out and she realized she didn't get one. Thinking it had been delivered to IT she checked the list. She was surprised to find her name not on the list.

Felicity was just about to pick up the phone and call human resources when Oliver walked up to her desk. 

“What's wrong?” Oliver asked.

“I didn't get a company Christmas card. I'm not even on the list.” Felicity said.

Oliver smiled and pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to her. “I thought you should have this instead.” 

Felicity opened the envelope. She looked up at Oliver curiously. “A day spa?”

“It’s for the complete package.” Oliver said. “You deserved more than a card.”

“Thank you for noticing.” Felicity said.

Oliver just smiled.


End file.
